You're Not My Mum!
by fandomspazz
Summary: A one-shot/drabble where Amy tells the Doctor to go to sleep. idk at what point in time it's set so don't ask.
1. Sleep

**I had this idea so I decided to expand on it. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It's late at night, or what seems to be late at night, considering she and Rory have been asleep for quite a while now, when Amy hears a loud crash coming from the console room of the TARDIS. Being careful not to wake Rory, she quietly gets out of bed and creeps her way down a few corridors. When she finally gets to the console room, she has to stifle a laugh.

* * *

The Doctor had been readjusting some screws and other things in the TARDIS. But once he finished, he decided he didn't want to sleep at the moment even though Amy and Rory had gone to bed an hour ago. So he sat on a chair and propped his feet up on the console of his TARDIS and leaned back to think. He thought for a very long time without realizing it at all. It was very deep thought, but about nothing in particular. Just... Doctor things.

It all happened very suddenly. One moment he was peacefully thinking, the next he was in a sprawled heap on the floor. It took the Doctor a moment to realize he had leaned too far and fallen out of his chair.

"Like a child bored in school..." he thought.

Then he saw Amy enter the room and his face went as red as her hair.

* * *

"The King of Okay may have to be downgraded to just the Prince of Okay because he seems quite not okay at the moment," Amy joked, "What in the world happened to you, Doctor?"

"I seem to have fallen while I was thinking. Just an accident, still the King," he answered.

"Oookey dokey then. Why are you even still up? Rory and I went to bed hours ago," Amy questioned.

"Because I can do what I want. I'm older than you, Amelia Pond," he said, sticking out his tongue.

"Go to bed, Doctor. You need the rest," she tried.

"No," he responded firmly.

"Go. To. Bed," Amy demanded.

"Just because I'm married to your daughter doesn't make you my mum. In fact, you are officially my mother-in-law giving you no ACTUAL power over-"

Amy put her left hand on her hip, raised her eyebrows, and gave the Doctor a very patronizing and condescending look.

The Doctor began to trudge off to his room to turn in for the night.

"And you better actually be sleeping, Doctor!" Amy yelled.

"I will!" he yelled back with a sigh, followed by a muttered, "Mum."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review it helps me write. I plan for this just to be a one-shot but if anyone wants me to continue I guess I will BUT I don't have any ideas so you would have to give me an idea. I could make this a series of one-shots of Doctor-Amy "you're not my mum" moments but idk. Anyways, please review!**

**~The Spazz**


	2. River

**So I decided I would add this in here. Less of a "you're not my mum" moment, but I thought it would fit. Oh and it's based off of Clara's quote in Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS ("You're like a boy who has to ask his mum before he goes out" or something like that)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just another Friday night, or what everyone assumed to be a Friday, considering they were on the TARDIS and the Doctor was bored.

"BORED!" he yelled, as he lay across a couch in the library. Shorty after, the Doctor found that he was talking to himself. This, of course, was a very cool, and definitely sane, thing to do.

"Why don't I go DO something?"

"Because I don't know what to do."

"Go on an adventure with the Ponds?"

"Nah, it's getting 'late'."

"Take a walk in the TARDIS?"

"Nah could get lost."

"Oh! I know! I can go out with River! She's not busy, what with her being in Stormcage and all."

The Doctor got up and put on his favorite tweed jacket and bowtie.

"AAAMMMYYY!" he yelled.

"WHAAT?!" a distinctly Scottish voice screamed.

"CAN I GO OUT WITH RIVER TONIGHT?" he answered.

"WHAT'RE YOU ON ABOUT NOW?" was heard.

"I SAID, CAN I—you know what, I'm just going to find you because I'm tired of yelling," the Doctor said.

He found Amy sitting at the table in a kitchen that he did not remember ever having.

"Yes?" she queried when he entered.

"I was just um wondering if I could," he began, suddenly a bit anxious, "ahm go out with River tonight?"

"Why're you asking me?" Amy asked.

"Because… Well I want to go out with River tonight, didn't you hear me?" he answered.

"But, why are you asking _me_?"

"Well who else would I ask? I can't ask Rory, that would be silly," The Doctor said in a voice as though it were obvious.

"You… don't have to ask anybody… I'm not your mum, you know," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, of course, I-I know, just…" he mumbled quietly, walking back to his original position in the library, "you're just, the closest thing I've got," he finished as he sat down on the couch.

Amy then entered, for she had noticed how distraught the Doctor was.

"Hey Raggedy Man, you can go out with River, its fine by me. You just don't have to ask me next time," she said.

"Okay, thanks. I best be off then," he answered.

And so he set off to enjoy the night will his lovely wife, completely forgetting the past events.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Just saying, there should be a fanfiction category for just life in general. Well I guess that's just original stories but... idc**

**Bye for now!**

**~The Spazz**


End file.
